Different types of cigarettes are known in the world. Common for all is the tobacco core inserted in cigarette paper jacket and a short cut cigarette holder made from pressed paper, for example. It should be noted that the cigarette holder and the tobacco core are put together in a single whole by a paper band (U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,299 cl. A24D 1/04; pat. GB No 2,203,324, cl. A24D 1/04).
Tobacco products described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,450 are the closest in the technical sense and purpose to the proposed utility model. These products have an elongated cigarette holder of cardboard-type pressed fibrous material and a cylindrical tube for tobacco content. The tobacco core tube and cigarette holder are united together with the help of a paper fillet.
In the well-known cigarettes, the tobacco core tube has a permanent non-changeable length and therefore a certain given amount of tobacco in the cigarette. Therefore, if a smoker wants to decrease the amount of smoked tobacco he will have to put out the cigarette, and either store somewhere or throw out the non-smoked part, which makes it inconvenient, non-economic and violates the ecology of smoking.
The purpose of the invention is to create such a cigarette smoking product that will enable one to change the amount of smoked tobacco according to the smoker's intent or habit.
Another purpose of the invention is to create a smoking product that is easy to produce personally.
A further purpose of the invention is to create a smoking product that combines the features and quality of filter and non-filter cigarettes.
The aforementioned are goals achieved by the present smoking product. It contains a cigarette holder made from pressed cardboard-type fibrous material that, in essence, is a coreless tubular element with a long axis, and a tobacco core tube also of cylindrical form manufactured from parchment. The novelty is that the tobacco core tube has a slightly larger diameter and length than the diameter and length of the above-mentioned cigarette holder and this core tube partially envelops the outside of the cigarette holder in order to form a core to be filled by tobacco. The tobacco core tube is made in a way enabling it to move along the long axis of the cigarette holder in order to change the volume of space for tobacco.
The proposed cigarette-type product includes a cigarette holder 1 (FIG. 1), made from pressed fibrous material of cardboard type that constitutes a coreless tubular element, 5 cm long with a long axis, and a tobacco core tube 2 of cylindrical form of parchment. Core tube 2 has a slightly larger diameter and length than that of the above-mentioned cigarette holder 1, i.e., the length of the illustrated core tube amounts to 8 cm. Core tube 2 envelopes partially from the outside the cigarette holder 1 and thus a space 3 is formed for tobacco filling 4 (FIG. 2c). Core tube 2 has the possibility to move along the long axis of the cigarette holder 1, thus enabling a change in the volume of space 3 for the tobacco. The sliding of the core tube is made by hand to the extent needed.
The Cigarette holder is made as follows.
At first the sample (cigarette-paper) should be twisted clockwise and counterclockwise pursuant to indicator “A”, as shown in FIG. 2a, in order to rumple, soften and separate the cardboard layer from the parchment layer, i.e. to release the tobacco core tube 2. Then with two fingers of one hand one should take the cigarette holder 1 at its base, as it is indicated in FIG. 2c with arrow “B” and easily, without effort pull out the cigarette holder in the direction as indicated with arrow “D”, i.e. to the right almost to the end leaving a small part “C” 1 cm long, overlapping tobacco core 2. Further, two fingers should press the indicated part “C”, that is made of a cardboard layer and a parchment layer so that the tobacco does not fall into the space in the cigarette holder 1. Then one should fill space 3 with loose tobacco 4 (FIG. 2c) by hand.
After space 3 is filled in sufficiently, with the help of two fingers one should pull at the base of tobacco core tube 2, on FIG. 2d this place is indicated with arrow “E”, down towards the base of the cigarette holder 1, as indicated on FIG. 2d with arrows “F”. Tobacco 4 automatically under pressure from all the sides of core 2 will be press-filled in that the part of the space that was pressed up and that connects the cigarette holder 1 with the core tube 2, will not allow the tobacco to penetrate inside the cigarette holder 1. Thus, the hand-made cigarette (FIG. 2e) filled with tobacco 4 is ready to use, i.e. tobacco core tube 2 with tobacco 4 is ready for being lit and smoked with the lower part the cigarette holder 1 acting as a sort of filter.
The procedure of manufacturing this cigarette takes no more than one minute. And since core tube 2 can be moved along the long axis of the cigarette holder 1, the amount of tobacco in space 3 can be increased, or decreased, i.e. this method enables a cigarette to be made of any size with one's own hand and with any type of tobacco according to the smoker's desire.